


Ye Olde Frag Club - Washrack Time

by ladydragon76



Series: Ye Olde [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Showers: for getting both clean and dirty.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Optimus Prime, Kup/Rung
Series: Ye Olde [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374741
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101





	Ye Olde Frag Club - Washrack Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Centurion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Ye Olde  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus/Cyclonus, Rung/Kup  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky,  
>  **Notes:** Sponsored by Silver_Centurion! Thank you, and I hope everyone enjoys it!

"The washrack is that door," Rung said and pointed off to the right with a finger -hand and arm too- still goopy and gummed up from the explosion.

Thankfully, it had only made a mess of Swerve's bar and the mechs there, and not done any real harm. Optimus was glad for that, but not terribly happy to have been caught in 'Science Night' at the bar. Rung had been kind enough, however, to bring Optimus, Kup, and Cyclonus back to his quarters to clean up. The community 'racks all had lines, and Optimus was more than happy to avoid the wait and noise, and get the glue-like energon out of his seams.

"Perks of rank, eh?" Kup said in appreciation as he stepped into the 'racks after Rung.

Optimus followed and felt his optics go wide. "This is huge! My 'racks on the _Ark_ weren't this big."

"They were rebuilt as a combination apology and thank you," Rung said and began turning on the taps. "I was initially against the extravagance- when would I need a washroom large enough for half a dozen mechs? Now I find myself glad to have it."

Cyclonus held a hand under the water as it began to steam, and Optimus saw some of the tension drain from his plating. "At least it seems to melt off easily enough," he said, deep voice almost ringing in the tiled room.

"Find myself glad of it too." Kup hooked a stool and sat it directly under the spray of one of the other showerheads before parking his aft on it. "Have a seat, Rung," he said, gesturing to his knees. "Lemme see about that back of yours."

A zing of heat bolted straight into Optimus' belly as Rung smiled and perched himself right on Kup's knees. Optimus glanced at Cyclonus, but the other mech was busy washing himself and not paying attention. This wasn't for fun, Optimus reminded himself and stepped under a showerhead as well to scrub at the tacky mess on his plating. Another glance proved it as Kup was simply - _platonically_ \- washing Rung's back. The smaller mech had had his back toward the explosion when Bluestreak's concoction lost molecular cohesion- or something. The explanation had honestly been a bit over Optimus' head, and he had been busier with trying to wipe the goop from his optics so he could see to escape the bar rather than listening.

So really, Optimus wondered, what had gotten into him? Why was his frame heating, his spike swelling to press uncomfortably against the inside of his panel? He had been invited for one night with the group, and that was that. Enjoyable as it was, it was over. Rung being kind to him regarding a wash didn't mean that Optimus was going to get 'faced now. Besides, Kup and Rung were old friends, and both were playful- more so than Optimus had ever expected, so Rung sitting on Kup's lap was nothing.

Shoving the unwarranted lust down, Optimus turned his back on them and focused on actually getting clean- the whole reason he was here.

Rung's giggle chimed over the splash and patter of the water, but Optimus firmly kept his attention on scrubbing the mess from his chest. No. He _should_ turn and look, because then his imagination would be forced to acknowledge the less tantalizing facts that Rung was just laughing at something Kup said. There was definitely nothing-

"Primus, yeah," Kup moaned.

At least Cyclonus seemed just as startled when he whipped around as Optimus was. Heat shot low again, and this time there was no denying or ignoring it. Rung was the very picture of coy lust- his back arched, hands on Kup's knees, a sultry smile cast over his shoulder, and -dear Primus- his valve devouring Kup's spike with a slow, rolling rhythm that Optimus could feel ghosting over his own spike. Kup's helm had thunked back against the wall, and his optics were squeezed shut.

"Yeah, just like that," Kup said on another low moan, fingers tight on Rung's waist but not pushing for more. "Make me feel every bit o' ya."

Optimus found himself watching. Avidly. Kup being utterly shameless was nothing. No one who knew him would be surprised to hear Kup had accepted an offer for interfacing. He didn't have a reputation for berth hopping, but _everyone_ knew Kup, and they all knew that if they asked and he was in the mood, he'd probably say yes. The surprise was Rung. Rung who so many seemed to forget about when he wasn't speaking to them. Who, to Optimus, had always appeared so quiet and reserved and serious. Kind, without doubt, and caring, but teasingly seductive? Confident and uninhibited in his desire whether he was being spanked within an inch of his life or sweetly ordering a mech to kneel at his feet? Never.

Of course that filthy roll of Rung's hips said otherwise. As did the little smile he wore as Kup continued to verbally encourage him. Optimus' gaze was locked on that slow swivel and grind, on the way Rung's fingers curled lightly over Kup's knees, the way he seemed to almost dance in slow motion on Kup's lap. It looked effortless. As if Rung could sit there, plating loose, the tips of his feet resting on the floor because that's just where they were not because he was forcing any movements, and go for the rest of the day and all night too.

A low groan escaped Optimus' control, and he clenched his hands into fists to help resist the urge to step forward and touch. Take for himself. Was this a show? Was he invited to participate? No one had explained any rules other than 'don't talk about it outside this room'. Not that Optimus was the sort to kiss and tell anyway, but would they be offended if he found a way to join them? Would they be offended if he didn't? What if he touched himself?

That thought sent lightning crackling through Optimus' lines, and he barely overrode his panel in time to keep it shut. His spike _hurt_ from the need for touch, and Optimus gave his head a slight shake- as if that little gesture alone could cast away the fire consuming his frame.

"I wonder at times," Cyclonus said, voice low but still startling for how close it suddenly was to Optimus, "if they do this on purpose."

"What's that?" Optimus asked, his own voice low and rasping, optics still locked on Rung's sinuous dance. "Drive everyone else in the room mad?"

Cyclonus chuckled, the tone deep enough to thrum through Optimus' chest. "Show off the skill they have achieved." A sharp taloned finger dragged along the bend of Optimus' elbow, eliciting a shiver. "They would not have started up if they minded company."

"What's keeping you from joining them then?" Optimus asked, spark jolting when Rung's optics -unobscured by his glasses- flicked to them with a tiny smirk before returning to watch Kup's face.

Another slow stroke by that talon Optimus knew could slice him open with ease. "They make for an inspiring sight. However, I think I want something a little more... vigorous."

"Do you?" A shiver tracked through Optimus, and he dragged his gaze from Rung and Kup to meet Cyclonus' garnet optics.

Cyclonus hummed and stepped closer, pressing against Optimus without blocking the view. "Indeed."

Sharp claws dug into Optimus' armor gaps as he was pushed hard against the wall. Cyclonus growled, head tipping as he aimed for Optimus' neck, but Optimus had fought enough Seekers to know how to free himself. It was something more than instinct to grip Cyclonus' wrists, squeeze just so -just enough to make the mech hiss- and force his hands to open. Optimus shoved and twisted, and Cyclonus' back met the wall with a clank.

"Ooo~ Kids're playin' rough over there," Kup said, though Optimus knew the words to be for Rung.

"So it would seem," Rung said, and something he did made Kup growl wordlessly. "I would like your attention on me."

"Sir, yes, sir," Kup laughed.

Optimus shut his optics and shook his head a little. Against his chest, he could feel Cyclonus' silent laughter. "You said vigorous?" Optimus asked.

"I did," Cyclonus replied, wearing the sort of expression Optimus thought might look more at home on Starscream's face when he was up to no good. "If you believe you can give me what I want."

"I think we both know I can," Optimus said and finally allowed his panel to retract. His spike pushed out immediately, making his knees go momentarily weak as it dragged along Cyclonus' plating.

"Are you certain?" Cyclonus arched off the wall, rocking up to press Optimus' spike between their bodies.

Optimus growled and pushed in harder, flattening Cyclonus against the slick tiles, though he couldn't bite back a groan as pleasure rushed up from his spike and throughout his frame. "Very. Though if you want me to stop for any reason, all you have to do is say so." And if he implied that Cyclonus would be weak to do so with his tone... well, Cyclonus had seen him in action. He knew what Optimus liked and what he was getting himself into.

Barely audible over the sound of water and Kup's low moans, Cyclonus' panel clicked as it retracted. "Vigorous, Autobot."

Lust thrummed through Optimus. "As you wish." He gripped Cyclonus' thighs and lifted, a calm washing over him as those taloned fingers scrambled to grasp at his shoulders. It took only a couple teasing thrusts for Optimus to catch the tip of his spike on Cyclonus' valve, and when he did, he let the mech's weight drop.

"Ah!" Cyclonus clamped his legs around Optimus waist, trying to lift himself after the abrupt penetration.

Optimus held tight and refused to let him as he retracted his mask and leaned in to nip sharply at Cyclonus' neck cables- just as the mech had tried to do to him. "Oh, yes. Please scream as loud as you want." He ground deep, circuits singing as Cyclonus squirmed on his spike and moaned in a bass rumble.

"This is not vigorous," Cyclonus said, but his voice sounded strained.

"You know I'm not interested in your pain," Optimus replied, but he obliged and rocked back before plunging in again. "Or do you want the pain?"

"I want fragged straight through this wall," Cyclonus said and lifted his helm to meet Optimus' gaze. "Now get on with it, or I will find someone who can."

Well, that was a challenge Optimus was unwilling to back down from. He braced Cyclonus against the wall by his hips, drew back, then launched into a brutal pace. Another cry burst from Cyclonus, and his head smacked back against the tiles, mouth open. Optimus drank the sight in, spark pulsing hard. Water beaded up and rolled down gleaming purple armor, the steam surrounding them giving a surreal and dream-like quality to the image capture Optimus took and saved to a protected file.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are like this?" Optimus murmured and slowed his pace to a slow, rolling grind so he could really admire Cyclonus for a moment. The mech wasn't traditionally pretty, but he did have good, strong features, and with his mouth slack in bliss, throat bared, and soft, wanton moans escaping his vocalizer, he was indeed beautiful.

A shiver made Cyclonus' plating chime, and he shook his head.

"That's a shame, because it's very true." Optimus lifted Cyclonus just a little higher, angled so he could push just that little bit deeper, and nuzzled the side of a purple helm. "I am honored," he said, voice dropped into a lower register, "that I am gifted this view of you. However..." Optimus bit Cyclonus' main energon line hard enough to make the mech shout. "I want you _loud_ if you plan on overloading on my spike tonight." He thrust back into that plunging, driving rhythm, and purred in approval as Cyclonus cried out, then kept crying out.

Optimus had heard Cyclonus in the throes of passion a number of times, but nothing like this, and his spark thrilled, lightning dancing over his lines to know it was because of _him_. This was what he liked. That obedience. That willingness to let him take control. The _trust_ implicit in such ready submission. And it was all the sweeter from a mech like Cyclonus, who was not submissive, not openly trusting.

"Beautiful," Optimus praised, but he was running out of time. There was a familiar pressure and buzz at the base of his spike, a band squeezing around his hips and pushing in against his lower back. It drove him on. "Go on. Let me hear you overload."

Cyclonus gasped out something in Primal Vernacular, something Optimus couldn't translate, and only a few pounding thrusts later, roared in release.

Optimus pushed in and held deep, a low moan sounding as the pulsing ripple-clench of Cyclonus' valve dragged his overload up in a series of thick, hot spurts. It was all Optimus could do to stay on his feet, frame shaking in the aftermath of ecstasy.

"Thank you," Cyclonus whispered, vents still panting heavily in the wet, steamy air of the room.

"What you were after?" Optimus asked and carefully leaned back to get his balance.

"Very much so."

Optimus grinned, then wider at the raised optic ridge Cyclonus gave him. "Wrecked is a good look for you," he said and lifted Cyclonus off his spike so the mech could stand under his own power again.

"Is it?" Cyclonus asked with a soft huff of a laugh.

"Very much so," Optimus purred and leaned in to steal a light kiss. "And thank you. You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. I will-"

A gasp and moan interrupted Cyclonus, and they both looked at the other pair. Optimus enjoyed the view -though his own systems seemed to be content for the moment- as Kup bucked up hard a few times in quick succession, and Rung sobbed his own release.

"That looked pleasant," Cyclonus said, and Optimus caught the teasing grin before it vanished.

"Not as pleasant as mine, but good," Optimus replied and stepped back under the showerhead to clean himself off once again.

"Neither of ya know what ya just missed," Kup said, a wide grin on his face as he hugged Rung's back to his chest.

"Not a clue," Rung agreed and let his arms hang limp, head on Kup's shoulder. "Oh that was divine."

Cyclonus chuckled and began to wash up as well, but spared Optimus a wink. They knew the truth, and Optimus saw no reason to debate it. He focused on checking his plating over for any missed messes -either sort- and smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
